1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector assembly having a thin structure providing improved production efficiency and image display quality, and a display apparatus having the connector assembly
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has a thin structure, light weight and operates at lower power consumption than other types of displays, such as a cathode ray tube (“CRT”), for example. As a result, the LCD is used extensively in various industrial fields. The LCD typically includes a liquid crystal display panel to display images thereon, a backlight unit which provides light to the liquid crystal display panel and a driving circuit which provides driving signals to the liquid crystal display panel.
The driving circuit generally includes a gate driver to drive gate lines of the liquid crystal display panel, a data driver to drive data lines of the liquid crystal display panel and a printed circuit board which supplies control signals and/or power to the gate driver and the data driver. A connector, which receives external power and control signals, is mounted on the printed circuit board. More specifically, the connector is typically connected to a signal transmission film on the printed circuit board to electrically connect the printed circuit board to the signal transmission film in order to provide the external power and control signals to the driving circuit.
As a thickness of the LCD is reduced, however, a thickness of the connector must also be reduced. As a result, a connector having the reduced thickness is easily damaged when the LCD is manufactured, and a productivity of manufacturing the LCD is thereby reduced. In addition, a connection fault often occurs, due to the reduced thickness of the connector, and a display quality of the image displayed on the LCD therefore deteriorates.